A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of tape dispensers, more specifically, a tape dispenser(s) with a removable tool that cuts gift wrap paper and ribbon as well as shreds and/or curls decorative ribbon used with gift wrapping.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with gift wrapping tools. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a tape dispenser with a removable cutting, shredding, and curling ribbon tool.
The Miller Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0129123) discloses a gift wrap station having a tape dispenser and storage for scissors and the like. However, the tape dispenser does not have a ribbon tool that cuts, shreds, or curls ribbons and wrapping paper.
The Rehkemper et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,223) discloses a pair of scissors having ribbon shredding and curling tools. However, the scissors and ribbon tools are not an accessory to a tape dispenser.
The Goldstein Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,145) discloses a cutting tool for ribbon that also has a ribbon curling means. Again, the cutting tool is not an accessory to a tape dispenser.
The Huang Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. discloses a tape dispenser having a cutting tool stored within the handle. However, the cutting tool does not also curl a ribbon, and the tape dispenser is designed for use with a hand and not for resting upon a flat surface.
The King Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0016153) discloses a gift wrap storage and dispensing unit having storage for a tape dispenser and scissors. However, the tape dispenser of the storage unit does not have a ribbon cutting and curling tool that can be removed and stored therein.
The Crawford et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 504,155) illustrates an ornamental design for a tape dispenser that can accommodate two tape rolls. However, the tape dispenser does not have a cutting tool accessory.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a tape dispenser having a ribbon tool that provides for the advantages of the tape dispenser having a ribbon tool. In this regard, the tape dispenser having a ribbon tool departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.